Feels Like Forever
by Light of the Firefly
Summary: This is basically a lemon, tastful, but lemon none the less. Shun/Nanao pairing. Shunsui almost catches Nanao doing...well, something rather personal. Touching ensues.


**Feels Like Forever**

**Rated: *M***

**By: Light of the Firefly**

* * *

**This is pure smut, just so we are all clear. And over 18, of course.**

**This also has nothing to do with any other story of mine, just random pervertedness that ran through my brain today. ^_^**

**(is that even a word? Uh…)**

**Anyhow, Enjoy!**

* * *

Ise Nanao slipped under her heavy covers, having finally arrived at the point in her busy day where she can relax.

The office had been a nightmare of various issues, keeping her far past her shift. She had barley squeezed a meal in amongst all the other pressing matters falling on her shoulders.

Truly a miserable day.

Not to mention Kyouraku Taicho hadn't even graced the 8th division with his presence until well into the evening hours. Only staying long enough to try to talk Nanao into coming out for drinks for so-and-so's birthday. A firm glare was all she had needed to send him out the door. It was more a distraction having him hovering around than just shooing away. She would get more done. The air was always just spiced with a bit of tension whenever they were in the same room. It was bothersome to both parties, as it commanded full attention to one another.

It was just easier to avoid one another when their focus needed to be elsewhere, and they both knew it without ever speaking of it.

Nanao sighed, sinking into the warmth of her bed a little more. She ran a hand through her slightly damp hair, fanning it out against the pillow to help it to dry quicker. The day had been awful, but a long soak in the tub, a good reading session, and now snuggling into bed was the perfect ending she needed.

Dressed in her simple silk night gown, she felt the tension ease out of her and smiled to herself. The silk against her body was so soft, sliding across her skin sensually with every movement of her body.

Shifting around, her thoughts strayed away from business matters and into the territory she rarely allowed them to go. It wasn't often she would indulge in her rare temptations, keeping an 'all work and no play' attitude firmly in place to avoid such things as much as possible. She had no time or inclination for any romantic adventures with people of the opposite sex.

Well, maybe just one, but that was another matter entirely. A complicated one.

It was just as easy to deal with her urges on her own, saving herself the problems that go along with relationships. Even the thought of being intimate with someone made her cringe. She had somehow lost her heart to her Taicho somewhere along the years, and she knew it would just feel wrong being with anyone. As stupid and crazy as that may be.

No, she didn't like to resort to _this_, but who was she trying to hide from anyhow? She was alone, in her own bedroom, and had human urges like everyone else.

Her body temperature hiked up a few notches as she squirmed. She knew what was coming but tried to fight it. After ignoring her body for such long stretches at a time, it would build to a pounding demand at times.

Nanao never felt comfortable doing this, but physical need always won out over modesty. Especially when she considered no one would know but her.

Her hand slid slowly across her abdomen, palm leaving a warm trail as it dipped into her panties. She gasped quietly at the first touch, her fingers moving rhythmically, slowly.

She bit back a moan as she continued her gentle touches, working toward the release building..

Suddenly, a wrench was effectively thrown into her plan. A too-familiar reiatsu was making its way closer and closer.

Nanao could scream in frustration. It wasn't uncommon for him to stop by after being out drinking. Once causing a hell of a scene, professing his undying love at the top of his lungs from the street below when she wouldn't answer her door on one occasion. She answered ever since.

It was usually just a social call; rarely did she have to do anything drastic to get him to leave. Kyouraku Taicho tended to be on his best behavior when in her home, as if trying to put her at ease, not wanting her to feel trapped.

At times they talked until he was sober or the sunrise, whichever came first. Sometimes he fell asleep on her couch and she would simply cover him up and go to bed as well. Sometimes he just wished her a goodnight and went on to his own rooms.

As much as these almost nightly visits were welcome, right now she just wished for a few more moments of alone time.

No such luck. He was still getting closer.

She sighed. Maybe he would just keep going. He did walk-bys from time to time.

The rice paper door slid open without a knock, or so much as waiting for her to answer. Nanao jerked upright, stumbled ungracefully out from under the covers, straightening her gown out as she went.

He grinned at her, standing in her doorway looking for the entire world like he belonged right here.

"Nanao-chan! Were you asleep?" He looked over her appearance, approving silently.

"How many times do I have to ask you to not just barge in here?" She snapped, blushing a deep shade as she tried to settle her body down after she denied it the release. How embarrassing.

"Everything alright?" He asked, tone serious, sliding the door shut behind him. She was always well aware of his arrival long before he got here. He never hid his reiatsu when he made his way to her home, giving her ample time to do whatever she needed before he got to the door.

"Fine, sir." She said, calming when she realized she had alarmed him. Of course he would think it odd she wasn't prepared, having never caught her off guard. Perhaps her hazy mind simply tried to will him away to continue the activity he had interrupted. The blush heated her cheeks again and she whirled around to pull on her robe, effectively hiding the color from his eyes. "Would you like tea?"

"Not tonight." He said easily, wondering around her small unit like he usually did. He would move slowly, taking in the minor details of her life that were on display. Pictures, furniture, anything new she may have added or changed since last time. Nanao's place was neat as a pin, everything having its usual spot. She wondered if he did it to check for anything out of ordinary, or if he simply needed the movement during the first few moments of his arrival on these restless nights.

Nanao stood at the end of her bed, having straightened the covers out as he silently moved around the room behind her. She felt awkward, not sure what to do with herself. Usually he would take the tea and that kept her something to do until he settled onto the couch.

She continued to smooth out wrinkles in the comforter that weren't there to keep herself busy, waiting for him to start talking. Something was usually on his mind when he came over this late.

"What's wrong, Nanao-chan? You seem antsy." He asked suddenly, startling her as it was too close for comfort. How had he snuck up on her so quietly, she wondered?

"Nothing is wrong." She said, looking over her shoulder at him, meeting his gaze.

He had taken off his straw hat, leaving his features unshadowed and open. He was close enough that Nanao could smell the hint of sake and sakura blossoms that he always smelled of. His warm dark eyes met hers intensely, lingering longer than usual. When she didn't have her glasses on, he tended to stare into her eyes more. She never had the courage to ask if he preferred her without them or if it was simply the change in appearance that he took such notice to.

"Would you like me to go?" He asked, raising his eyebrows in inquiry.

"No, honestly, nothing is wrong." _Just still jumpy from almost getting caught by the worst possible person_, she mentally grumbled. "Make yourself comfortable. I'll make the tea anyhow."

She went to step around him, but a warm hand on hers stopped her gently. She looked up at him, surprised. Shunshui's brows were knit, and he inhaled deeply.

She shifted, uneasy. He didn't smell _her_ did he? Her face flushed immediately.

_Surly not!_ She insisted to herself, hoping like hell he didn't.

"I didn't…ah, interrupt anything by coming here, did I?" He asked quietly, looking tense. And maybe even a little sad, but she wasn't focused on that as much as his words. "Look, Nanao, if you had company-"

"-No! Er...No, there's no one here." She mumbled miserably, dropping her head. God, could this be any more embarrassing? Somehow though, the fact that he thought she had a companion bothered her more than the truth.

His quick mind came to its own conclusions after her admission, and she could practically feel his whole body relax once he put two and two together.

She pulled her arm free of his grip, staring at the floor. Her cheeks were positively on fire.

"I did, however, interrupt _something…_?" He hedged, with a hint of amusement in his voice. Nanao had a feeling she would never hear the end of this.

She continued to say nothing and pinched the bridge of her nose. God, how awful.

"If you say anything stupid I swear they'll have to mop you off my floor." She threatened darkly. He chuckled warmly.

"I don't doubt it, my lovely, naughty, little Nanao-chan!" He said lightly, chuckling. "Although I wish I had snuck up on you now."

"I'm sure you do, sir." She sighed, dropping her hand from her face to glare at him now that her courage was back.

"Did you…_you know_…?"

"I'm sure I don't." Of course he wouldn't pretend this whole thing never happened like she desperately wanted to. She would give a year's pay for him to shut up and drop it.

"…finish?" He asked, wagging his eyebrows at her. She rolled her eyes.

"That falls under the 'saying something stupid' category." She glared.

"That's a perfectly reasonable question!" He protested, grinning.

"It's not, and I'm done talking like this! Obviously, I'm mortified, you realize?"

"Talking like what? We are both adults here." He said, stepping closer, his amusement clear across his features. Nanao stepped back in response, the back of her thighs hitting the bed.

"One of us is, at any rate." She said sourly, trying to appear unconcerned with his sudden closeness.

Shunshui met her eyes evenly, seeking out the wordless answers for a moment. He drew in another deep breath, and her cheeks tinged prettily again.

His face had lost its amusement, another look passing across his features. Darker, more feral.

"You smell absolutely lovely, my Nanao-chan." He whispered, his voice having a huskiness to it that she had only heard from him a few other times. His gaze had changed, the deep depths more predatory than she had ever seen before.

"Kyouraku Taicho, this is highly inappropriate." She argued, ignoring the way he managed to make her knees weak with little more than a look.

"I'm not known for being very appropriate." His eyes still held a glint of amusement, with a heated undercurrent. She swallowed thickly.

"I'm well aware."

"You know, If you needed some...physical release," He stepped closer still, their bodies almost touching. "You could always use me, love. I'd like to be used by my Nanao-chan. It would be my honor to serve."

"Taicho…" She said in warning, wanting to snap at him for bringing up the whole embarrassing incident again, but her voice was long lost. She barely managed to sound stern with the one word that came out.

He dropped his head next to hers, the stubble of his jaw brushing against her cheek.

"Have you ever had a lover? I've never heard that you had, but you're quite clever." He asked.

"That's not your business." She said, her voice lacking the venom she had meant it to have. His breath had ghosted across her ear, causing a shiver to run down her frame.

His hand came up, fingertips touching the side of her neck so softly she wasn't sure she had felt them. Nanao ran her tongue across her suddenly very dry lips.

"What are you doing, Taicho?" She managed, slightly panicked.

"What does it seem like?" He whispered directly into her ear. She wasn't quite sure why she was letting him get away with so much right now.

"Why are you, then?" She corrected, nervous. What game was he playing?

"Do you have any idea how long I've desired you?" His lips trailed the curve of her ear and she trembled slightly.

"You desire everyone. There are more than enough witnesses who would agree." She pointed out, glad that her mind was still functioning.

"That's not desire. There is quite a difference." He said, his lips moving down and brushing along her jaw line. "Do you feel the ache deep inside of you? The want, demanding release? Desire is a whole diffrent level, powerful and unavoidable once it ignites. You can't deny that you don't feel it as strongly as I do."

Nanao could literally feel the warmth from his body right through her robe and gown. And they weren't even touching. Worse, her body was responding against her will, and she wondered what it would be like to make love with this man. As easy as he could affect her just by being near, she had no idea how she would handle his hands on her.

"N-no. I don't." She stammered, pushing against his chest feebly. He was too close. She couldn't think straight with him this close, talking like that.

"Liar." He challenged softly, and she shoved harder with her temper flaring at his words.

He moved back slightly, capturing one of her hands and bringing it to his mouth, sucking the middle finger between his lips. She gasped at the feel of the warm wetness and slight scrap of his teeth.

His dark eyes bore into her violet ones. She was pinned under that look.

"The taste is even lovelier, Nanao-chan." Shunsui's voice had the rough edge of restraint to it. She flushed, as her heartbeat pounded in her ears. Nanao was mixed between shock at his forwardness and resistance to what he was doing to her.

"I want more." He moved forward again, and she knew she was a goner.

"Don't…" She tried, but choked on the words. After all these years of denying him, she found suddenly that she wasn't so sure of herself. Her resolve was chipping away; she was losing the argument before it started. She was too drawn to this man.

He took full advantage of her uncertainty.

His lips were on hers before she could try to form another sentence. They were firm, but gentle, and her own instantly responded.

Her hands fell on his chest for support, as she found she couldn't quite stand straight with her knees weakened the way they were. Fingers curling against the haori he was draped in, she felt swept up in the sensation of his lips.

He nipped at her teasingly, encouragingly. When she opened her lips a little more, allowing him in, Shunsui's tongue expertly slipped into her mouth and dancing with her own. He let out a deep moan at the contact, and she melted a little more.

His hand tightened against the column of her neck and pulled her to him with ease, causing her head to tip back farther. He dwelled deeper still, exploring her mouth fully, consuming.

There was no rush to his steady kisses, he took his time with all of it.

Savoring, memorizing.

After several moments, he pulled his lips back, but still hovered close to hers.

Nanao, for her part, was panting, feeling like she couldn't drag in enough air all of the sudden.

His thumb stroked across her throat and she stared wide eyed up at him. His features more strained than usual, he smiled down at her.

"I've wanted to do that for so long I've lost count."

She smiled back at his words, and blushed a bit.

He let out a quiet groan, dipping his head to kiss her again.

This one was unhurried and sweeter, softer. Light and gentle. His arms wound around her waist, pressing her to him.

"Let me touch you." He said between kisses, a soft plea in his voice.

Nanao felt the heat pool low in her abdomen at his request.

But, she was entering unfamiliar territory here, and unease settled over her. What if she wasn't good enough? He had been with so many women, how could she ever compare? She was so inexperienced, plain, average. And he was anything but.

At her silence, he pulled back to look her in the eye. Searching her gaze, she saw his shoulders relax slightly, and he leaned farther away.

"You're afraid?" He guessed, his eyes impossibly soft.

Nanao bit her lip and looked down, releasing her hold on his clothing. Her hands shook slightly and she fisted them at her sides, standing stiffly before him. Pulse still pounding, she fought for control of her body back after the kisses.

She simply nodded to his question.

"Afraid of me, Nanao-chan?" He asked, his voice laced with worry.

"No, never." She answered honestly, fumbling with her robe's edge.

"You truly haven't had a lover, have you?" He asked quietly, brushing her hair back with his fingers.

She shook her head, feeling ashamed. He was silent for a moment, before lifting her chin, forcing her to meet his gaze. She found some of her strength back looking into his eyes again. He was near, so things would be fine. She took a steadying breath and relaxed a bit.

He searched her gaze for a while, before leaning in and kissing her on the forehead, cupping her cheek tenderly.

"I don't want you to be afraid. Ever." He was backing off, she realized. A part of her cried out in protest at the distance. It felt so good to be wrapped in his arms.

"It's…I just don't know what I'm doing…" She mumbled, blushing.

She couldn't even finish the sentence, her words failed her as they so often did in emotional situations. God, she was awful with verbal stuff.

The room fell silent, and Nanao thought she could hear her own heart pounding in her ears. She took the cowardly route, refusing to meet his eyes and resisted the urge to fidget under his intense gaze. What was he thinking?

"I…I don't want you to be disappointed." She blurted, not wanting him to think she was intimidated by him. It was important to her that he knew that, that she was comfortable with him. Just, not comfortable with herself. She feared nothing from the man in front of her. "I'm just…how could you want me? I'm not like the women your surely used to…"

"Nanao. You know I love you, why would you think that?" He said, his voice sounding troubled. She met his eyes at the tone. He even looked a little hurt by her words.

"That's what I'm afraid of, sir." She bit her lip nervously, watching his features and hoping he could make sense of her confusing words. She couldn't form a better sentence right now, but he has had years of practice with her. Decifering shouldn't be a problem.

"You could never disappoint me." He pulled her into another embrace, this one more needy, tighter. He wrapped around her, fitting her snugly against him. "Never."

She nodded against his neck, unable to voice anything to his statement. She inhaled his smell deeply, and sank into the embrace farther.

"Let me show you how much I want you." He whispered into her hair.

She pressed against him as much as their bodies could allow, some of her nervousness slipping away at his words.

Nanao nodded again, trying not to lose her courage.

"Your sure?"

"Yes."

He leaned down and kissed her again, this time allowing it to grow more insistent than the last.

She clung to him, gripping his shoulders as his arms tightened even more around her. She was pressed fully into his body now, feeling the hard length of his arousal against her.

The kiss grew fevered, consuming. They were lost in it.

After a moment, he nudged her back to the bed, not breaking the contact.

Hands on her hips, Shunsui pressed into her gently, encouraging her to sit on the bed. Soon as she did, Nanao laid back, and he settled his body over hers.

"Tonight, I'm going to make sure you know how I've craved you." He said, skimming his lips up her neck. The feel of each other pressed together in all the right places had them both panting as their lips met again in another searing kiss.

Nanao's fingers dug into his solid arms as she gripped him, fire licking through her blood, waking her up in a way she's never experienced before.

He broke the kiss, and moved to trail more kisses across her jaw, down her neck.

One hand slid into her hair, holding her tenderly but firmly, angling her head to the side to expose more to his roaming mouth.

She ran a tentative hand over his exposed chest, feeling the softness of the brush of hair, the hard, silky feel of his muscles. He nibbled at her skin in response.

Her breasts ached in confinement, the muscles of her thighs flexing around his hips of their own accord. She wanted more.

Shunsui lazily made his way across her shoulder, pulling the robe over to get to more of her skin, and she pressed her pelvis up to his, causing them both to groan at the contact.

He reached down, and freed the sash of her robe, parting it slowly.

His warm palm traveled from her navel up to her sternum, stopping between her breasts and not moving an inch more.

She shifted under him, trying to encourage him, but he only continued to suck at the skin of her shoulder. His hand resting against her chest drawing all her attention, and her silent plea for him to touch her.

A quiet whimper escaped her lips, and she wiggled under him, her skin feeling too tight.

He rocked his hips against her in response, and she gasped at the friction of his arousal rubbing against her core. Even still clothed, the sensation was overwhelming.

She brought her hands up and pushed the pink haori off his shoulders, trailing down across his chest again and reaching his sash. She wanted to touch him as well, make him feel the way she does.

She had her finger hooked in the material, ready to pull the tie apart when a large hand fell over hers. Stilling her movements, Shunsui lifted his head and smiled down at her.

"This night is yours, my Nanao." He said teasingly, kissing her lips again and bringing her hands away from his sash.

"I've made up my mind." She insisted, pulling away from the kiss and meeting his gaze steadily.

"Not tonight. No rushing." His head dropped to her chest, his mouth sucking along her collarbone, causing her to arch her back. One of his hands moved to cover her breast and she moaned at the contact. He swore it was the sweetest sound he had ever heard, smiling against her.

He moved down to the other breast, sucking the hard peak into his mouth through the silk of her gown as she let out another soft cry. He worked her through the fabric, and her heart pounded erratically in her chest.

His hand let up; sliding down over her ribs so slow Nanao thought he was intentionally teasing her.

Across her hip, his hand landed on one of the exposed thighs she cradled him with. He pulled the leg higher on his waist, hand hooked under her knee, and rocking his hips against her, while sucking hard on her flesh, the sensations fully robbing her of thought.

He pushed against her center again, and she grabbed his shoulders tightly, breath hissing with her sharp intake.

He nibbled gently at her nipple, her gown wet and clinging around the hard peak, while he slid his hand back down her thigh. Continuing a slow journey up and over her pelvic bone, before dipping between her legs.

His mouth moved to the other breast and the chill hit the wet spot, causing her skin to tighten even more.

Shunsui stroked lightly against her folds through her wet panties and Nanao's hips moved with his movements. A soft moan left her lips as his fingers stroked her experimentally. He focused on her reactions, quickly catching on to her movements, he steadily increased his rhythm until she was panting for air.

"I..." She gasped, loosing her train of thought as her muscles clenched tightly to the mounting climax.

"That's it, sweetheart." He encouraged, his voice husky and tight.

Her breathing became labored, her grip on his shoulders almost painful and he grinned excitedly.

_Oh yes_, he thought_, I will make you come for me, my Nanao-chan_._ Let it go._

With a firmer motion of his fingers at her center, he expertly brought her to combustion, biting down on her perk nipple as he did so.

She cried out loudly, bucking her hips against his hand as the waves of pleasure washed over her.

After a moment, she was coming back slowly to herself, her breathing evening out. Her fingers felt stiff from being so tightly fisted in his clothing. His movements had become soft and light against her, allowing her to regroup from the stimulation.

"So beautiful." He murmured, smiling against her skin, pulling his head back from her chest. He looked her flushed face over for several quiet moments, savoring her in her afterglow, before moving away from her.

Sitting back, he slid his hands along her legs, starting at the knees. He traced them up her thighs, until reaching her hips, tugging at her panties.

Nanao lifted, allowing him to slide them down and tossing them to the floor.

He took his time again, running his hands back up from her ankles, pushing the hem of her gown up as he went. Dropping kisses along her skin, kneading her flesh with his fingers. He traced over her lower body, saving it all to memory. Her soft skin and toned muscles heated under his touches, and he continued to explore her wordlessly with his hands.

She was embarrassed suddenly, when he nudged her knees apart gently, kneeling down to her exposed flesh. He kissed up her inner thigh just as slowly as he did everything else, enjoying the feel and taste of her skin on his tongue. He moved higher still, and Nanao braced for the contact.

She wanted to protest, to tell him she didn't think she could stand to let him do what she realized he intended to do. She was too hot, overheated beyond belief, and she couldn't form a coherent thought as he pressed his mouth to her core, sucking against her most sensitive spot.

She cried out at the first velvety touch of his tongue, gripping the comforter of the bed tightly. He moaned at the sound of her sweet voice calling out for him, his mouth becoming firmer in its strokes against her. One hand at her hip held her in place, the other traced up her thigh, pushing gently, parting her more for him.

He teased and tasted, slowing down and speeding up, testing. She was lost, her body arching to him, as he continued driving her to near madness with the stimulation.

She came for him again, much harder this time, stealing the breath from her lungs. Blindsided by the sudden onset, she couldn't even make a sound as her body seized up, fire exploding in her lower belly.

He grinned at her reaction to his ministrations, and ran his tongue over her softly once more, sending a jolt through her at the light contact, before pulling away from her.

Nanao was dragging in deep breaths, feeling lightheaded and weak.

He crawled back up over her, kissing and nipping at her pliant body as he went, until he reached her face. He met her half-lidded, watery eyes, and a pleased smile formed on his features. Yes, he had satisfied her, and he couldn't be prouder of himself. Everything he had done in his life up until this point had simply been practice to him, for when he could finally put it to good use on this woman who had him so spell bound.

"I'll have daydreams about the taste of you for months." He sighed, shifting uncomfortably. His own needs demanding attention, but he quickly reigned them in with his iron control. This was about her, he was firm on that. Hell, he would ignore his own to have the chance to pleasure her any day. She was beautiful in her rapture, clinging to him with desperation. He couldn't get the sight out of his head. Beautiful.

She blushed at his words, her pink tongue running along her dry lips. His eyes followed the movement before he had to forcefully look away.

Shunshui moved to lay next to her, and tugged the hem of her gown back into place. He pulled her against him as she was still regaining her normal breathing, heart still pounding. He wrapped an arm around her waist, dropping kisses here and there.

She sighed heavily as he reached her neck and nuzzled against her.

"Thank you, Nanao-chan…" He whispered into her hair.

"Me? You didn't get anything. I should be thanking you." She laughed quietly, savoring the feel of him around her.

"You've done more than I can describe by allowing this." He gestured vaguely. "I've craved you forever it seems."

They were quiet a while.

Shunshui hoped she wasn't second guessing herself, or worst, regretting what they shared. It was the biggest reason he didn't want to move any farther with her tonight. He wanted her absolutely sure. After this, time would tell.

He squeezed her tighter to him, wrapping himself around her.

At least for tonight, he was holding her.

And she was happy in this moment. That was enough for him.

For now.

* * *

**AN: This may or may not turn into more chapters. Not sure yet, honestly.**

**xoxoxo**


End file.
